Chaos and Discord
by King Xeno
Summary: I have to say that the story is back on! It was the wrong email account! This will be up an running at the end of summer! Until then... Read some of my other stories! I have two other stories up for adoption so PM me if you're interested!
1. Prologue

Chaos and Discord

Prologue: Monster

I was being transported to a large city, I was chained, unable to move. "You've got the wrong hedgehog!" I shouted. "SHUT IT SONIC!" One of the guards responded. I sighed before looking out the barred cage, seeing the sun set I grew fearful of what would happen. "Please! Just listen to me!" I pleaded. I received no response. I felt a pain in my chest, my fur started to grow, my gloves ripped revealing clawed hands. My teeth sharpened, my shoes went through the transformation as well, growing several spikes. Once the transformation was complete I let out a loud howl.

What I didn't know is that the howl stirred an ancient evil, cracking open its prison. I heard the chains groan as I pulled. They snapped like string, I grabbed onto the bars of the cage and started to bend, the metal moaned as it was bent. I heard several guards telling me to stop, but I ignored them. I leapt through the bent bars and ran into a forest, where I wouldn't be seen. No one will stop me, no one CAN stop the monster that I am.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Curse

I continue to run through the forest, not stopping for anything. Until I notice a strange creature, it mostly looked like a dragon but had several other features as well. "Hello. I take it you're the one who freed me?" It asked. "I don't know what you are or what you're talking about!" I shouted at it. "Now, now you've got a short temper don't you? My name is Discord." It said to me. "Discord? Sounds a lot like Chaos." I replied. "Yes, chaos is my specialty." Discord replied. "No not chaos… Chaos. The god of destruction. I kicked his butt into being good." I shouted at him. "You seem to be very chaotic yourself." Discord told me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I pushed his hand off and said "I know what you're going to ask and I don't work with villains like you!" I shouted, not realizing that I had attracted six ponies to my location.

"Come on. You don't really mean that do you?" Discord asked. "I do, I may not be from around here, but I know a villain when I see one." I replied. "You seem to look like a villain those claws, those teeth, those mean eyes, your long dark fur, do you see what I mean?" He asked. I looked at my claws, then at him. "No, I've learnt long ago that I am not a villain. I am a…" I started but was interrupted by Discord throwing some sort of dust in my face. "Well I hope you would like to stay that way." He said before disappearing, then to my horror I noticed that the sun had risen. I was still in my Werehog form. I heard bushes rustle so I got into a defensive stance, my claws ready to fight whoever was there. A yellow Pegasus slowly walked out, her eyes filled with wonder and fear. "Hello. M-m-my name is Fluttershy." She said to me. "I'm Sonic." I replied, she was startled by my ability to talk so she jumped back a bit.

"You don't have to worry I won't hurt you." I said to her. She started to come a little closer when I heard someone shout "Get away from her you monster!" A cyan colored Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane flew towards me. I quickly dodged her attack and shot out my arm grabbing her by the ankle. I sung my arm and slammed her into the ground. "Rainbow Dash!" I heard another voice shout. Four more ponies had come but they simply stared at me as I fought my attacker. She started flying again and charged at me, I stretched out my arms and grabbed onto a tree branch kicking her in the face. I let go landing in front of her as she sits on the grass. "Who are you!? Did _HE_ send you!?" I ask angered. "What!? What are you talking about!? I just saw my friend here and I saw you! I thought she was in some kind of danger!" She shouted at me. "So you were protecting your friend?" I asked. "Of course!" She shouted at me.

I turn and start to walk away when I heard the yellow pony say "Wait. Please don't leave." I sigh before turning around and bitterly asking "What?" "I was wondering what… What are you…?" She asked me. I simply stared at her before starting to walk off again. "Hey! I believe she asked you a question." A purple colored unicorn shouted. "Well I don't have to answer it!" I shouted at her. "What's your problem?" A white unicorn asked. "You want to know my problem? I was trying to enjoy a nice day back home, but then I'm taken to this large city where I manage to get away from. Then the next thing I know is I'm approached by this strange creature that called itself Discord. When I said I wouldn't work with him he threw this dust in my face and now I'm stuck like this!" I shouted staring at the six.

"Well maybe we can help yah'? I mean we've done things like this before." An orange pony said. "Then I can throw you a party!" A pink one then shouted. "No thanks… I don't need anyone's help!" I say walking further into the forest. "Just listen, we've saved this place hundreds of times!" The purple one said chasing after me. "I've saved my home _thousands_ of times." I replied. "I've never been able to do it without my friends! Have you?" She asked me. My mind was filled with memories, the first time I fought Egg Man, when he summoned Chaos, when he awoke Shadow, the time when he built the amusement park that turned out to be a trap, the time he turned me into… This…

Truth is my friends have helped me whether I knew it or not, so I stopped walking. "No… I haven't… My friends were always there by my side… If it makes you feel any better I'll let you help me… Ok?" I asked. She smiled and nodded before leading me back to the group. "Well he says we can help him. What's your name?" "Sonic. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" I said, taking my iconic pose, forgetting that I was a Werehog. "Well, I'm Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Twilight." She said. "This is Applejack, this is Rainbow Dash, this is Pinkie Pie, and this is Rarity." Twilight said introducing me to her friends. I would have never thought that I would meet anyone like this. "So you're a… Hedgehog?" Rarity asked. "Yeah. Why? Is that hard to believe?" I ask. Pinkie ran forward and said "Well you do have these." Grabbing onto my hand showing my claws. "And the fur…" She said gently tugging on some of my fur. "Then there's these guys…" She finished making her teeth appear sharp. I felt my ears droop, I started to walk past them, leading them to try and catch up to me.

"Sonic! Wait!" Twilight shouts chasing after me. I stop and turn to face the group. "What is this place?" I ask seeing a small town. "This is Ponyville. You might want to try and stay hidden at least until I can figure out how to explain you to the town." Twilight explained. I nodded before I literally disappeared in the shadows. Twilight led me to the library where she let me sneak in. "SPIKE! WE HAVE A GUEST WHO WILL BE STAYING HERE FOR A WHILE!" She shouted. A small purple dragon walked downstairs, when he saw me he started screaming. I quickly shot my arm across the room and grabbed him, pulling the little guy to me. "Hey be quiet! I'm the guest!" I whispered. He calmed down so I let him go. As soon as his feet hit the ground he started screaming again. This time Twilight shushed him which actually kept him quiet. "Spike, this is Sonic. He's in a bit of a jam right now so we'll be letting him stay here until he gets everything sorted out." She said to him.

"Twilight…? Are you sure about this? Who knows who he could be? For all we know he's a wanted criminal!" Spike shouted. "You know I'm right here!" I shouted at him. "You seem a lot like a monster…" Spike said, causing me to lose my temper. "I'M A MONSTER! YOU'RE A DRAGON! I'VE FOUGHT A DRAGON BEFORE! I KICKED HIS SCALY BUTT INTO LETTING ME PAST HIM! HE HAD A HORN ON HIS NOSE MADE OUT OF PURE CRYSTAL! I CUT… IT… OFF…!" I shouted, before calming down. Spike looked at me in horror. "Why would you do that…?" He asked, I noticed I was also getting strange glares from Twilight. "Look let me explain the whole story… I was just minding my own business back home when I'm suddenly called to this place known as Camelot. I had to defeat King Arthur, using the sacred sword Caliburn. The only way to get Caliburn was to get past the mist dragon, who I had to defeat in battle…" I said explaining the story.

"Twilight…? Why did you say a crazy monster could stay here again?" Spike asked. I groaned in anger before I sat down. "Sonic… You can stay in the spare bedroom upstairs. If you'd like…" Twilight said to me. "I prefer to usually lie down in the grass, or in a tree… A bed would be heaven!" I shouted. "What?" Twilight asked. "Well, I'm usually traveling a lot so I can't really bring a bed around with me all the time can I?" I asked. "Well… I guess not…" Twilight responded. "Well night Twilight." I said, walking upstairs to the spare bedroom. I had to go in the door sideways considering it was too small for my large Werehog size. I lied down in the bed before drifting off in a deep sleep.

"Where am I?" I asked, noticing nothing but darkness around me, I realized I was in my normal form. "Is this… A dream…?" I asked myself. "Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" A familiar laugh echoed around me. I turned and faced him… Dr. Egg Man. "Egg Man!" I shouted. "Sonic… You… Fight… Win… Equestria… Mine… Give… Now…!" He had shouted with a cocky expression. I was confused I hadn't heard most of it, but I got the basic idea. "So, you're here to take over Equestria huh, Egg Head?" I asked. He nodded before I was grabbed and thrown from him by Discord. "Well. It seems you're in a bit of a jam huh?" Discord had asked before rain clouds formed above us. He pulled out an umbrella and a red substance started raining down on me. "Huh!? What is this stuff?" I had asked, getting a small amount on my finger and tasting it. "Jelly? Why would you…? Oh… Seriously? Bad pun dude!" I said before rushing at him. Well, I tried to rush at him, but the jelly around my feet had hardened into a stone, the jelly hardened as it covered my body, slowly. My legs were covered in the stone, then my chest, I was stone up to my neck… I saw Discord next to Egg Man, both were laughing… Until my vision faded from the stone covering my face.

I woke up covered in sweat, I heard Twilight speaking to someone. "He was fighting Discord, he said something about an evil version of himself. Named Shadow… You have to believe me! He wouldn't hurt anypony!" I walked downstairs and saw Twilight speaking to two alicorns. One was white with a green and pink mane, the other was blue with a mane of a darker shade of blue. "Twilight? Is everything all right?" I asked. "Sonic! How long have you been up?" She asked me. "I just woke up… I was having this crazy wicked nightmare." I replied. "Twilight allow me to finish speaking. We aren't here because we want to take Sonic into the dungeon. We are here because Luna saw his nightmare, she knew that once this… Egg… Man… Had said that he wanted to conquer Equestria, Sonic was a hero. We also captured this… Shadow…" The white one said. "So, I take it you two are in charge around here?" I asked. "Yes, I am Princess Celestia and this is my little sister Princess Luna." The white one explained.

"Well as you may already know… I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!" I said, once again taking my trademark pose. "Wait… You said you caught Shadow? I need to give him a piece of my mind!" I said, getting angry. "We can take you to see him if you would like. He seems to be in a similar state to you… only his is different." Luna said to me. "Well then let's get this show on the road!" I shouted as we started to head towards Canterlot.


	3. Chapter 2

This chapter introduces three Sonic characters: Shadow, Knuckles, and Omega. I am going to feature Diamond Tiara in this chapter, I'm sorry if I get her attitude wrong, I just need her to act like this for the chapter. Please Review and leave me some positive comments! Contains Knuckles X Fluttershy. This chapter does involve slight vulgar language.

Chapter 2

Ponies stared at me as I moved through the large city of Canterlot. We eventually made our way into the castle, where we found Shadow, he was different looking. He looked like how I looked now, only with his colors. "Wow, you know Shadow this is a big improvement!" I shouted at him. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He shouted at me. "I could but I don't want to… Seriously, this IS a big improvement!" I replied. "FAKER, JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He shouted at me. "First you have to tell me what you did." I said to him. "I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" Shadow shouted at me. "So you don't want me to get you out of here then?" I asked, causing him to look worried. "Y-Y-You wouldn't do that! You're a hero! You have to help me!" He shouted. "Heroes make sure that the criminals get locked up. Tell me what you did and I'll see what I can do." I said to him.

"I saw a one of our special jewels! I sort of had to assault someone to get it… Snotty little bitch needed to have a few teeth knocked out anyway. What was her name…? When I asked for it she told me this long boring story about how her father is a big and important pony… Her name… Diamond Tiara I think." Shadow said, explaining the situation. "You assaulted Diamond Tiara!?" Twilight asked, sounding worried. "If her father wants you in here, you'll stay in here! He's one of the richest ponies in Equestria!" Twilight shouted at Shadow. "There has to be some way to convince her father to let her out." I said, turning to face Twilight. "Could you take me to her?" I ask, getting an annoyed sigh. "I guess… She may not like it…" Twilight said, I smiled and said "Thanks Twilight, and Shadow, I'll take that gem." Shadow looked angry but handed it over to me. It was a bright red emerald.

Twilight started to lead me to Diamond Tiara's home, where we were greeted at the front door by the little brat herself. "Twilight? Still looking like a slob I see." She said to Twilight. "EW! Who's this fuzzy freak!? HE needs a serious hair cut!" She shouted, as soon as I was noticed. "Look we came here for a reason… My friend, you may know him… Shadow…" I had started but was cut off by her. "HIM!? He's your friend? What are you here to try and attack me too?" She asked. "N-NO! I just want to know what it'll take to get you to let him out." I said. She noticed the gem in my hand said "I'll take my beautiful gem back." I tossed it in the air and caught it. "Sorry kid, no can do. This baby doesn't belong to you." I replied. "I want it! I ALWAYS get what I want!" Diamond Tiara shouted at me. "Well you CAN'T have it!" I shouted back. "Look, how about I give you this gem?" I ask, pulling out a regular sapphire of a larger size. Her eyes lit up as she grabbed the gem and shouted "DEAL!" She ran inside before coming out ten minutes later, she said "It's all figured out! Not only do I have a new gem, but also Shadow's never getting out of there!" "WHAT?! YOU LITTLE BRAT! I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL!" I shouted at her, resisting the urge to strangle her.

"Yeah, about that… I lied! You really think I would let someone like THAT go?" She asked me. "Well then… Maybe I should take my gem back!" I shouted. "Not a chance!" She shouted at me. Before I could do anything we heard someone shout from inside the building "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I saw a familiar robot, stomping his way through the home. "Primary directive activated… Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog." Omega bellowed as he noticed me. His hands retracted and were replaced with a pair of rotating flame turrets. "Oh crap…" I muttered before leaping out of the way of two columns of fire. Omega stomped outside, following me. "DESTROY!" Omega shouted, nearly hitting me with the flame. I grabbed two fist sized rocks and threw them at the turrets. I heard the all too familiar sound of metal crunching. We both looked at the turrets to see they were bent out of place, he retracted them and his hands reappeared. "Let's do this!" I shouted, stretching out my arm grabbing him by the shoulders, I slammed him into the street, before he grabbed onto my wrists and copied the attack. I grabbed onto one of his hands and ripped it out, causing sparks to fly from his wrist.

I jumped behind Omega and flipped open a panel on his back. I reached in a pulled out his power source a small motor. He instantly powered down, causing him to leave a large crack in the street. I noticed that a single piece of hard drive was popped out of place. I fixed it and put the motor back in, much to the alarm of several ponies. Omega powered back on and he stood up, examining his surroundings. "Where am I?" He asked, he turned and saw me. "Sonic… What has happened to you? Where are we?" I laughed before saying "Good to have yah back buddy." "Back? Where have I been? Why am I damaged?" He asked me. "You went back to fighting for Egg Man, but I noticed that one of your internal machine thingies was out of place so I popped it back in." I replied. "I… Fought for… Egg Man…?" He asked, sounding disappointed in himself. "Hey now, don't worry. I fixed yah up… Well… Not your hand or your turrets but I got you back to normal!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you… Where are we?" He asked me again. "Equestria." I replied. "Where are G.U.N. agents Shadow and Rouge?" He asked me. "Well, Shadow's in jail and I don't know where Rouge is." I replied. "Beginning repairs…" He said as his mechanical body started to repair itself. "Look, Diamond Tiara. We need to let Shadow out." I said to her. "Sonic… Allow me… You are making a serious mistake. Keeping a G.U.N Agent from doing his duty of protecting those who are innocent. G.U.N Agents keep the peace between others…" Omega had started. "He assaulted a little kid…" I said to him. "… He what…?" Omega asked me. "He assaulted this little kid." I said to him. "If this is some form of joke it is not funny." Omega said. "Yeah… He really assaulted a little kid… This little kid…" I replied. Omega groaned in anger. "Look without Shadow around, he'll be in a state of uncontrolled anger in which me might rip this city apart brick by brick." I said, she sighed before walking inside. She walked out another ten minutes later and said "He can go. Only because I don't want this city to be destroyed. It's where all my stuff is!" I smiled and Twilight, Omega and I walked away.

"Don't worry, we heard that Shadow is to be let go immediately." Celestia said as soon as we made it inside. Shadow walked out soon and noticed Omega. "Omega? What are you doing here?" He asked. "I do not know. I was back home, then I was on the ground, Sonic helping me up. He said one of my circuits popped out of place. He popped it back in and then I was normal." Omega explained. "Sonic, we need to speak about your dream." Luna said to me. "Sure… Well like I said it involved Discord and Egg Man." At the mention of Egg Man, Omega suddenly started looking around with his gun turrets out. "Egg Man! Where is he?" Omega asked. "No, we're talking about a dream I had." I explained, which got Omega to calm down. He opened up a chest compartment and pulled out what looked like a second of his motor, he started fiddling with it. "What's that for Omega?" Shadow asked. "I am planning on rebuilding E-102 Y codename: Gamma." He replied.

"I have copied the program which gave him his free will and his memories onto this flash drive. I plan to make him the exact way he once was." Omega continued. "Now then about my dream. If Egg Man really is here he won't be able to make his robotic army without a large supply of small woodland critters." I said. "FLUTTERSHY!" Twilight gasped before running out of the castle. "Come on guys!" I shouted before running after her. Shadow and Omega followed me.

We caught up with Twilight who was panting for breath, near town. We heard a scream, and rushed over to see Egg Man hovering above Fluttershy's home. "Just give up! I'll get those animals one way or another!" He shouted. Badniks surrounded her, until one exploded releasing a small blue bird. "Back away from the critters!" A familiar voice shouted. A red echidna was standing next to Fluttershy, who seemed frightened about the new arrival. Knuckles rushed over to the rest of the Badniks and defeated them. "Knuckles! You little pest!" Egg Man shouted. Several Buzz Bombers started to swarm the red echidna, followed by several Crabmeats, and Caterkillers. "Knuckles!" I shouted, ramming into one of the Caterkillers. "Sonic?" Knuckles asked me. "Hedgehog… You got my message I presume?" Egg Man asked. "You mean that dream?" I asked. "Yes, I am here to conquer Equestria! You can't stop me! Not this time! I'm working with someone who has inside information in this world!" He shouted, moving out of the way revealing Discord. "Hello again Sonic! Shadow!" He exclaimed. "Shadow, by the way, did you forget to tell them about our little meeting?" Discord asked.

"Shadow? What is he talking about?" I asked. "Discord is the reason I look like this! He threw some sort of dust in my face and then I turned into this!" Shadow shouted leaping at Discord, who simply disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared behind Shadow. Discord made a feather come out of nowhere and attempted to tickle Shadow, which ended with him getting punched in the face. Discord was shocked from the blow, which caused him to plummet to the ground below. Discord screamed in terror as he fell the insane distance of… Two feet.

"That was a lot longer in my head." Discord said as he turned face us. I jumped grabbing onto Egg Man's machine, fighting against him. I grabbed onto a loose panel and ripped it off, I then pulled out the machine's power source a light blue gem. I landed, and the machine exploded, the smoke oddly resembled his face. I heard hooves and saw the rest of Twilight's friends rushed over. "You all right?" Knuckles asked Fluttershy, he held out his hand and helped her up. Their eyes met and Fluttershy blushed. "Sonic! Is everything… OH!" Rarity had started but stopped when she saw the two gems I was holding. "Where in Equestria did you find such stupendous gems?!" She asked me. "These? They come in a set of seven. Only they're filled with a rare mystical energy, known back home as Chaos Energy." I explained, but as soon as I said the word Chaos they all gasped. "Is something wrong?" Shadow asked. "Chaos? How can you hold such gems?! Chaos is a very bad thing! It's so mysterious and dangerous." Rainbow Dash shouted. "If you do not mind my asking, what is that place across from the small cottage?" Omega asked. "Sonic… Who is this?" Rarity asked. "I am E-123 Y codename: Omega." Omega answered before I could say anything. "This is Shadow, my biggest rival!" I said, before Twilight went to answer Omega's question. "HEY! WHAT AM I? CHOPPED LIVER!?" Knuckles asked. "Oh right! This is one of my best friends Knuckles! He's helped me beat Egg Man hundreds of times." I said.

"Well, now for E-123…" Twilight had started but was cut off by Shadow "Just call him Omega." Twilight looked irritated and started again. "Now for OMEGA'S question. That is the Everfree forest. It's a creepy place." "The clouds move on their own!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "And the animals take care of themselves." Fluttershy muttered. "And the plants grow on their own!" Applejack shouted. "That doesn't sound very different from back home. The plants grow on their own, the clouds move by themselves, and MOST of the animals care for themselves. Minus the exception of house plants, and house pets." Knuckles said.

"Your home is crazy!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Well this place is pretty crazy! I mean talking horses? Magical creatures? What part of that isn't crazy!?" Knuckles exclaimed. Rainbow Dash pushed him down, he grabbed onto her leg and pulled her down. "Don't push me!" Knuckles shouted. "Why shouldn't I mole?" Rainbow Dash asked. "What did you just call me?" Knuckles asked. "MOLE!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you. Could you repeat that?" Knuckles asked. "Want me to spell it out for you? M-O-L-E MOLE!" Rainbow yelled, she was then almost punched in the jaw by Knuckles. "Knuckles! I can understand you being angry but there is no need to punch her with your GIANT FUCKING FIST OF DOOM!" I shouted. "Hey watch your FUCKING LANGUAGE!" He shouted back.

Omega knocked our heads together, making us both wince in pain. "What the hell Omega?!" I asked. "You both need to calm down. You were both in danger of fighting each other." Omega said. I growled before storming off. "Sonic wait!" Twilight shouted, chasing after me. Once she caught up I stopped walking. "What's his deal?" She asked me. "Knuckles? He doesn't really like people that much. More of a lone wolf… I was like that too once, but then I met my other best friend. I think it's because he grew up alone. Trapped on an island that floated in the sky. He protects a large gem, known as the Master Emerald. Without it, the Chaos Emeralds would be out of control." I explained. "So he's an orphan?" Twilight asked. "I guess you could say that." I replied. We moved back towards the group to see Knuckles running from a herd of rabbits. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He shouted before the rabbits tackled him.

"What the…?" Twilight was about to ask until she noticed he was laughing. "All right get off me." Knuckles said, as the little animals crawled off. "Knuckles always did have a soft spot for critters." I said, as the rabbits crowded around him. "Hey Twilight? You think you know something that could fix me?" I asked. "I might know a few spells." She responded, before her horn began to glow. I soon felt a warm light fill my body. There was a bright flash and I was the same as I was. "Looks like it didn't work…" I commented. Twilight looked sad but I smiled and said "We'll figure it out later! I believe that if all of us work together, we can solve this puzzle!" Everyone smiled before a loud crash was heard from the Everfree forest.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys I thought that since Tails is always with Sonic, he wouldn't feature in this Fanfiction... At least not directly, he will be mentioned as he already was. I decided to make an old foe, a new friend: Metal Sonic. Please don't hate on me for this decision!

Chapter 3

We turned to face the Everfree forest, footsteps getting closer and closer. Fluttershy hid behind Knuckles. Nothing happened, so I approached, noticing a familiar foe. Metal Sonic was lying there, he slowly rose to his feet and stared at me. "AH! What the…? Where am I? Who are you!?" He asked. Omega walked over and plugged a flash drive into him, causing Metal Sonic to give a few sudden twitches, and his eyes shut off. When they came back on he looked at me. "Sonic? Is that you? I feel different… Like… I don't hate you… Maybe… This could be a new leaf for me? Yeah! I swear from this moment on I will help you fight Egg Man!" He shouted at me. "Uh… Great to hear it…" I replied. "You know this… Thing?" Twilight asked. "He's one of Egg Man's robots… Omega must have used the rebellion program on him… Well, at least he won't try to kill me anymore!" I exclaimed before turning to face Shadow.

"You need to get used to your new body. First off, you may be able to stretch out your arms like this." I said, grabbing a stick several feet away. Shadow tried it, his arms stretched… and ended up punching Knuckles. "Uh… At least you can do it. You should be able to still us your Chaos abilities. Chaos Control and Chaos Blast." I said.

"Hold up… Chaos Blast? Chaos Control? Would anypony care to explain those terms for us?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Shadow has the ability to manipulate the Chaos Energy that flows through him. With a Chaos Emerald, he can use either the destructive power of Chaos Blast, or us the harmonic power of Chaos Control to either slow down or stop time, even to teleport!" I explained. "How did you meet someone with such amazing abilities?" Rarity asked. "Simple… He tried to kill me." I replied, picking at my claws. "WHAT!?" The Mane Six asked. "Yeah he tried to kill me, we teamed up and saved the universe." I explained. "Ok… ow… My brain hurts…" Rainbow Dash said. I rolled my eyes before looking at the group… Shadow, Knuckles, Omega, Metal Sonic, and me… I had a feeling we weren't here by coincidence. Something must have summoned us here… But what. "Sonic? Are you ok?" Twilight asked, me breaking my train of thought. I nodded before noticing that Knuckles was gone… I heard him grunting in the distance.

I moved through the Everfree forest until I saw him punching at a rotting stump. "You really taking your anger out on nature?" I asked. He didn't reply, he continued punching the stump until it broke open revealing a dark green shard. "Don't tell me… It broke again!?" I asked, trying to hold back my laughter. "Yeah…" He replied grabbing the green shard. "So that means that Angel Island…" I started, but Knuckles finished for me "Is floating in the ocean instead of the sky." "Man you have the worst luck!" I shouted, grabbing at is shoulder. He smacked my hand away before trudging off deeper into the forest. "Knuckles come back! You don't know what could be in there! Fine! If you get eaten don't come crying to me!" I shouted. I ran in his direction, finding him sitting on a large stone. "Is something wrong big guy?" I asked.

"Look… Just… Just leave me alone… Ok…?" He asked. I tilted my head in confusion before asking "Knuckles? Do you need to talk about something?" He slowly nodded. "Well… You can tell me all right buddy?" "I think I know how we got here… It's my fault… Egg Man… Tricked me… Again…" He muttered. "You know, you act like this is the first time this has happened. I think you're going soft!" I shouted. "What… What the hell did you just say…?" He asked me. "The Knuckles I know wouldn't sit here moping around, he would find that Egg Man and kick his ass into next week! You must be goin soft!" I shouted. He tried to punch me but missed. I laughed as I ran back towards the group, breaking from the bushes, startling them. Knuckles charged after me, punching at my arms shouting "NOW WHO'S GOING SOFT!? I AM NOT GOING SOFT! I AM STILL THE HARDCORE TREASURE HUNTER THAT I ALWAYS WAS!" He stopped eventually, noticing that he was back by the others. "You feeling better now?" I asked. "Yes… I do… How did that not hurt? Normally you'd at least have shouted at me." Knuckles replied. "Thick arms… They work great for smashing stuff." I replied.

"Did you say something about…? Treasure?" Rarity asked. "Yeah… I'm a treasure hunter! The best there is! I can find anything! Gold, silver, and especially various gems." Knuckles said boasting. "GEMS!?" Spike shouted, from Ponyville, we heard his feet hitting the grass as he ran towards us. "Did I hear someone mention gems?" He asked, noticing the chaos Emeralds. "Hey Sonic… Could I have those gems?" He asked me. "I don't think so little buddy. You eat them they might kill you or turn you into some sort of giant monster! So no…" I replied. "What about that?" Spike asked, pointing at a shard of the Master Emerald. "If you so much as lick this shard… I'll rip off your tongue and hide it where you'll never find it!" Knuckles shouted. Spike ran behind Twilight, he peeked out at Knuckles. "Who eats gems anyway?" Shadow asked. "Dragons here do." Rarity responded.

"That… Makes… No… Sense…" Shadow replied. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Sonic! My sensors indicate a large Chaos spike! I suggest we investigate immediately." Omega told us. Metal Sonic turned to face Omega he looked at him before saying "One of my creator's old toys? I thought he had all the E-100 series scrapped." Omega turned to face him and shouted "At least I followed my orders and completed them!"

I grabbed them and knocked their heads together, before the fight could escalate. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" They both asked. "Don't fight each other. Focus on that Chaos spike." I replied. The group looked at me, before they all nodded, and I turned to face the Everfree. "LET'S DO THIS!"


End file.
